Inuyasha's Christmas Carols
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.5up! These are a few Christmas carols that will brighten up anyones day from Frosty the Snowman to Deck the Halls. These are a must have.
1. Frosty the Snowman

Hello Simply Hopeless here trying to bring a little christmas cheer this December. I have composed these strange christmas carols to help get over my writers block from my other stories. I do now own Inuyasha or any christmas carols though I do I hope you enjoy each and every little song. I look forward to your comments.

Inuyasha's Christmas Carols

Chapter One: Sesshomaru's version of 'Frosty the Snowman'

Sesshy the Youkai was a very grumpy soul

With two swords on his hips and a sneer on his lips

And a heart made out of coal.

Sesshy the Youkai was a fairy, Inu said,

He was frigid as snow but dear Rin

Knowed that he saved her life one day.

There must have been some evil in that

Old Tokijin they found.

For when they placed it in his hand

He began to slay the town.

O, Sesshy the Youkai

Was as happy as could be

And dear Rin-chan said he could beat

And slay annoying Jaken. Yay hip, hip hooray

Slashetty slash slash,

Slashetty slash slash,

Look at Sesshy go.

Slashetty slash slash,

Slashetty slash slash

Over the bloody snow.

Sesshy the Youkai Lord

Said that Inu-chan had his sword

So he said, "Let's run and

We'll have some fun

Now before I get real bored."

Down to the village,

With Tokijin in his hand,

Destroying here and there, all

Around the square saying,

Inu fight me if you can.

He led Ah-Un to the forest

Right up to the god tree.

And he only paused a moment when

He heard Inu holler "Feh."

For Sesshy the Youkai

Was nearly purified

But he growled goodbye saying,

"One day Kagome won't be there,

and I'll have my revenge someday."

Slashetty slash slash,

Slashetty slash slash,

Look at Sesshy go.

Slashetty slash slash,

Slashetty slash slash

Over the bloody snow.


	2. Let it Snow

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own Inuyasha or any Christmas Carols but I do hope you enjoy those that I have altered. I'll make a deal with you. For every six reviews I get I'll update next week and for every ten reviews I get I'll update the next day. So I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Happy Holidays.

Inuyasha's Christmas Carol's

Chapter Two: Kagome's version of 'Let it Snow'

Oh, the hanyou outside is frightful,

But my bed is so delightful,

And since I don't want to go,

Let him curse, let him curse, let him yell.

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I brought some earplugs for sleeping

The lights have been turn right off

Go back home, go back home, so take the hint

When I finally said my goodbyes

How I'll hate you dragging me down the well

But if you really ask me nice

Maybe I won't sit you so hard.

My patience is slowly dying,

And dear Inuyasha, you're still griping

But as long as you stop right now

I won't sit you, I won't sit you, straight to hell.


	3. Here Comes Santa Clause!

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own Inuyasha or any Christmas Carols but I do hope you enjoy those that I have altered. Whatdid I tell you... I promised and I delievered. I recieved ten reviews, the tenth one just this morning and I updated today. My promise againfor every six reviews I get I'll update next week and for every ten reviews I get I'll update the next day. I hope you enjoy this new installment and review quickly for the next song.

Inuyasha's Christmas Carol's

Chapter Three: Naraku's version of 'Here Comes Santa Clause!'

Here comes Naraku!

Here comes Naraku!

Right down Shikon Lane!

Kagura and Kanna and all his incarnations

Are causing trouble again

Warning bells ringing, villagers screaming

All isn't merry and bright.

Go right home and say your prayers

Cause Naraku is coming tonight.

Here comes Naraku!

Here comes Naraku!

Right down Shikon Lane!

He's got a bag that is filled with wasps

For the Inuyasha gang again.

See our heroes fighting and running

For their very own lives

Better jump in bed and cover your head,

Cause Naraku comes tonight.


	4. Deck the Halls

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new Christmas carol for you since Thanksgiving is all done with. I'm sorry I couldn't put as many carols as I wanted last year but here is a song I know the girls will love. I'm actually thinking of making some Christmas carols from other animes… Oh well don't own Inuyasha but hope you still enjoy. Also the sooner you review the faster I can churn out more carols.

Inuyasha's Christmas Carols

Chapter Four: Fan girl's version of 'Deck The Halls'

Deck the halls with screaming fan girls

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

'Tis the season Inuyasha fetal curls

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Don we now our hunter's gear

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.

Cause tis the day that hanyous' fear

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

See the blazing eyes of devotion

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

As fangirls attack to his revulsion

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Follow me in merry measure.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

As we take the hanyou as our treasure.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Fast away the doggy goes hidden

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Until we swarm around him unbidden

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Evilly we chuckle, all together.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Now he's our slave forever and ever.

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la


	5. All I Want for XMas is My 2 Front Teeth

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new Christmas carol, sorry for the wait my computer took a dirt nap on me. I'm still thinking of making some Christmas carols from other animes… Oh well don't own Inuyasha but hope you still enjoy. Also the sooner you review the faster I can churn out more carols. So for every ten reviews I'll update the next day. For every five the next week. Well enjoy because I haven't heard this song in a while... but I tried to keep it intune

Inuyasha's Christmas Carols

Chapter Five: Shippo's version of 'All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Teeth'

**E**very body stops  
and stares at me  
These two lumps are  
on my head as you can see  
Inuyasha is just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
So my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!

**_A_**_ll I want for Christmas  
is Kagome to say "sit",  
Kagome say "sit",  
Yes for Kagome to say "sit" !_

**G**ee, if I could only  
watch Kagome "sit" the hanyou,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."  
It seems so long Inu cried in dismay,  
While Kagome yelled the word that would activate  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if Inuyasha's body kissed dirt and clay

**_A_**_ll I want for Christmas  
is Kagome to say "sit",  
Kagome say "sit",  
Yes for Kagome to say "sit" !_

**G**ee, if I could only  
watch Kagome "sit" the hanyou  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
